


I Choose You

by DizzyRenegade



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Karna is best husbando, Romantic Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRenegade/pseuds/DizzyRenegade
Summary: Sometimes she feels unworthy of his love.





	I Choose You

She walked hand in hand with Karna down the silent hallways of Chaldea. Everyone had retired for the night and the only activity came from the robots as they worked tirelessly on the upkeep of the last bastion of humanity. Neither one spoke and she was comfortable with silences. She wasn’t the type to keep talking just to talk or force a conversation to continue when topics ran out. Even so, she didn’t want it to be so quiet. She didn’t like the anxious fear that clutched at her heart either. She should be ecstatic. She should be blushing with butterflies in her stomach and a fluttering heart, but this feeling was not that.

She kept glancing over to Karna, who stared straight ahead. He was perfect with his pale flawless skin, blue eyes, and white hair. He was perfection and she was….her, average in every way. The only exceptional thing about her was her high compatibility for Rayshifting, otherwise she would have never stepped foot into Chaldea let alone know humanity was in danger of extinction. She had such low aptitude as a magus that she couldn’t be offended when she was informed that she was the last Master candidate and she was only chosen because there were so few people alive that could Rayshift. She was never the first choice for anything.

“Master?”

Ritsuka blinked. They were already in her room and she was gripping his hand harder than she meant to.

“Ah, sorry!” she squeaked and quickly pulled her hand away. But Karna didn’t let go.

“Is something the matter?” he asked and tilted his head slightly. Ritsuka felt her cheeks heating. He looked so genuinely curious and very adorable.  
Ritsuka opened her mouth to dismiss his concerns and paused. The words died on her tongue as she remembered his ability to see through all lies. Something was wrong and she wasn’t sure how to properly phrase it. The longer she floundered, the more she noticed how Karna’s mouth was shifting into a frown. He usually wore a neutral expression and any visible change of expression meant something.

“Master, I have yet to encounter a stress factor that I cannot alleviate. Now, do you have any worries that I can take care of?” he asked. Though his tone was even, she could see his concern. The frown hadn’t left his face and his gaze was sharper than usual.

She wanted to say something dismissive like ‘I’m just tired’ or ‘I’m worried about our resources’, but she couldn’t. Her chest hurt just thinking of lying to Karna, even on such a small matter. The longer the silence dragged on, the more she wanted to hide, get away from this perfect being that still hadn’t let go of her hand.  
“Why?” Ritsuka spat it out. She spoke before she could straighten out her own thoughts. Emotions bubbled and churned and she felt like throwing up. Was fear and confusion doing this to her or maybe she really was sick. She bit her lip and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.  
Karna tilted his head again, silently urging her on.

Why did he have to be so damn perfect? Ritsuka sobbed and the tears began to fall. Why did he choose her? With her free hand she wiped her eyes. Everything about him was too perfect, and he could do so much better than her, the average barely reliable Master.

“Why did you choose me?” Ritsuka sobbed. She was always the afterthought. She was never anyone’s preferred choice.

“You asked for my aid in saving humanity, I will not refuse such a righteous task.” Karna ‘s brow furrowed slightly as he spoke. If it was any other time Ritsuka would laugh, because any kind of expression on Karna’s face was adorable. She liked the way he tilted his head when he’s confused. She liked the slight turn of his lips when he smiles. She loved how sharp his gaze gets when he focuses his attention. But in that moment she could only focus on his words.

“Not that! Why did you choose me? You could’ve chosen Mata Hari or Medusa or someone prettier. Da Vichi is smarter, even Mash! Mash is more reliable than me. So why me?” Her voice rose with every word until she was shouting.

Karna inclined his head and considered his words carefully. “I see. What a useless thought. I chose you because you asked… and because you bring me joy. Is that not enough?” Karna said evenly.

Ritsuka covered her mouth to muffle her sobs. What a sight she must be but she couldn’t stop herself from crying. Her heart still felt heavy but maybe it was from happiness. Karna pulled her hand away and lifted her chin until she was looking at him.

His features were gentler and his gaze held such warmth. “Ritsuka, you do not need to concern yourself about such things,” his voice was soft and earnest. She knew Karna wouldn’t lie about such things, but such things still worried her. Ritsuka smiled as best she could and nodded. She didn’t trust herself to speak.

After a moment, Karna leaned down and brushed his lips with her’s. It was brief but it was enough to send her heart pounding. She wanted more.

“Now please rest. I will return tomorrow morning.” He let go of her and stepped away, but this time Ritsuka held on.

“Please… stay with me tonight.” Maybe she was being bold, but she wanted him with her a little bit longer.

Karna paused. She didn’t look away from his assessing gaze. He finally nodded.

“You are a rather eccentric Master.”

Her smile grew wider. “You love it, don’t you?”

“It suits you well and yes, I find it endearing.” Karna nodded.

Ritsuka grinned and wrapped her arms around her lover’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Karna came home after 480 saint quartz and 2 tickets. My dear husbando came home. TT^TT


End file.
